


Death by the blade...

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: Luz sat in the darkness, waiting for the sword to drop...
Kudos: 22





	Death by the blade...

Luz sat in the small cramped container, the only thing allowing her to view her surroundings was the little ball of light that she had conjured. She held her breath, knowing at any moment, it was suddenly as a sword blade plunged into the box, nearly missing Luz's shoulder by several inches, she held her breath and sunk into the back corner, as another came in through the side, almost hitting her stomach. She moved very carefully trying to make any noise, not wanting to give away she was still alive. She almost squealed as one more blade came down through the top, almost touching her nose. The blades slowly retracted from their posistions, Luz reached into the small fanny pack that hung from her waist, she counted to fifteen, and got ready to unleash the big surprise for the unknowing participants that waited outside....

She burst out of box, it took several seconds for her eyes to adjust to lights of the room she was in. "TA-DA" she hollered throwing the confetti she held in her hands in the air. Some of it stuck to the homemade Luz And King Magic Hour banner they had made and hung from the ceiling. The small children who sat upon the floor of the Library clapped and stared in shock at the unharmed human. King stood upon a small table, the swords sitting next to him. "Thank you! You have been a great audience!" He said, joing hands with Luz after she had climbed out of the box, both taking a bow. Luz whispered " Next time you get to be in the box..." King muttered "Oh, Does that mean i get to pull you out of the hat" Luz chuckled looked up and made eyes contact with Amity who stood near the back of the childrens corner, It had been her who convinced the head of the library to let them do this as a way to make up for the havoc Luz caused during the Wailing Star.

" Titan, she is such a dork" Amity thought to herself, barely able to contain her smile.


End file.
